rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ruby Rose/Affiliations
Affiliation Académie de Signal Ruby est un ancien élève de l'Académie de Signal. Tandis que là, elle a appris à manier Crescent Rose par son oncle et professeur, Qrow Branwen, et a fait quelques amis qu'elle a essayé de rester en contact avec au cours Volume 1. Académie de Beacon Ruby est un ancien étudiant de première année à Académie de Beacon. Elle a été admise deux ans plus tôt que l'étudiant moyen parce que le professeur Ozpin a été impressionné par les capacités de combat qu'elle expose au cours de sa bataille avec Roman Torchwick et ses sbires, ainsi que ses yeux d'argentés. RWBY Ruby est l'ancien chef de l'équipe RWBY. En dépit d'être le plus jeune membre, son équipe respectée et suivie fidèlement son leadership, mais après quelques hésitations de la part de Weiss Schnee. Elle partage un lien personnel étroit avec ses coéquipiers, et est visiblement découragé lors de l'audition de la dissipation de l'équipe lors de "End of the Beginning". JNPR Ruby est en bons termes avec tous les membres de l'équipe JNPR. et a eu beaucoup d'interaction avec Jaune Arc. Dans "End of the Beginning", suite à la destruction de Académie de Beacon et la disparition de Pyrrha Nikos, elle expose avec ce qui reste de l'équipe JNPR Haven, au Mistral, dans l'espoir de déraciner la conspiration qui a conduit Beacon en ruines. Plusieurs mois après avoir quitté Patch, Ruby s'est avéré plus proche avec eux et tous se considèrent comme une équipe qui restera ensemble. Cependant, dans "Kuroyuri", Ruby exprime sa culpabilité à Jaune de les traîner tous les longs et de les mettre en danger grave. Team RWBY Yang Xiao Long thumb|252px|Yang et Ruby partagent un lien fraternel proximité Yang Xiao Long est la demi-sœur aînée et un ami de Ruby. Quand ils étaient jeunes, Yang avait l'habitude de lire les livres d'histoire de Ruby remplis avec les œuvres de grands héros qui ont inspiré Ruby pour devenir une chasseuse. En outre, Ruby cite l'entrée de Yang à Beacon comme une de ses inspirations pour rejoindre l'école elle-même. Ils ont tous les deux assisté à l'Académie Beacon en même temps, au cours de laquelle Yang a montré des niveaux élevés d'affection pour Ruby, beaucoup à son embarras. Malgré cela, à partir du moment où ils sont arrivés à Beacon, Yang a essayé de pression Ruby pour trouver des amis et une équipe qui ne l'inclut pas, pour aider Ruby est moins socialement maladroite. thumb|252px|La relation de Yang et Ruby devient tendue après la chute de Beacon Dans "End of the Beginning", la relation Ruby et Yang est devenue tendue après les événements de la bataille de Beacon. Yang devenant plus froid, lointain, indifférent et le cynisme remplaçant le confort. Bien que Ruby soit visiblement découragée, elle respecte la volonté de Yang de rester seul. Dans "No Safe Haven", il est révélé que Ruby a écrit des lettres à Yang au cours de son voyage à Haven, ne sachant pas s'ils ont atteint sa sœur ou non. Elle écrit une autre lettre, exprimant ses excuses à Yang pour avoir quitté la maison comme elle l'a fait, sa solitude sans sa sœur et leurs amis, et ses désirs de rassembler l'équipe RWBY. Dans "Known by its Song", Ruby se retrouve de manière inattendue avec Yang à Mistral. En voyant sa soeur, elle essaie désespérément de s'excuser auprès d'elle pour l'avoir laissée derrière Patch. Cependant, ses excuses sont coupées quand Yang l'étreint. Les sœurs partagent une réunion sincère. Dans "Reste et Résolutions", Ruby admire le nouveau bras de Yang et l'acclame pendant son bras de fer avec Nora. Plus tard, elle est inquiète pour Yang quand sa sœur aînée confronte Ozpin au sujet de ses secrets et quand elle semble sur le point de partir. Dans "Alone Together", Ruby est de nouveau inquiète pour Yang quand elle déclare qu'elle ne se soucie plus de Blake. Mais elle est soulagée de trouver Yang calme après sa conversation avec Weiss. thumb|252px|Ruby sauver YangDans "Vault of the Spring Maiden", Ruby sauve Yang Emerald et de Mercure et se prépare à se battre aux côtés de sa sœur. Dans "Downfall", elle dirige Yang vers la voûte et empêche Raven et Cinder de prendre la relique de la connaissance. Dans "Haven's Fate", après que Yang a réémergé avec la Relique en main, Ruby est soulagée par sa sécurité et son succès. Weiss Schnee thumb|262px|Weiss et Ruby ne descendez pas le meilleur départ Weiss Schnee est une collègue de Ruby. Leur première rencontre était en mauvais termes, avec Ruby renversant bagages Weiss, l'amenant à réprimander Ruby sur l'importance du contenu des bagages, outre l'accusant d'être «mort cérébrale» en raison de son expression nerveuse après la mention de la poussière . Il a été démontré qu'elle a été sérieusement perturbé par le comportement agressif de Weiss et par le fait qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a appelé «un ami négatif». Weiss a depuis déclaré que l'hyperactivité de Ruby et manque de prévoyance est une grande cause de tension entre eux. Les deux ont appris à travailler ensemble et il y a une certaine indication que la tension est atténuait, maintenant qu'ils sont à la fois partie de l'équipe RWBY. Par "Players and Pieces", les deux sont en mesure d'ouvrir un à l'autre légèrement, mais ne sont pas devenus encore amis. Bien que Ruby semble tenter sa apprivoiser, Weiss est toujours gêné par enfantillages de Ruby, comme on le voit dans la leçon de Peter Port de classe sur le Grimm. thumb|258px|Weiss réconcilie avec RubyMais après des entretiens avec Ruby Ozpin et Weiss pourparlers avec Port, les deux semblent être dans de meilleures conditions avec l'autre, avec Weiss disant qu'elle croit Ruby peut être un grand leader et promettant d'être le meilleur coéquipier. Bien qu'ils aient réconcilié, Weiss est toujours sévère avec Ruby quand elle fait des erreurs, comme l'appelait un «cancre» après qu'elle se méprend sur Semblance de Pyrrha Nikos de "polarité" comme étant le pouvoir de «pôles de contrôle», quand il signifie en fait le contrôle magnétisme. Par "The Stray", Ruby et Weiss ont développé une certaine relation, et ils sont vus agir beaucoup plus amicale à l'autre. Cependant, après la révélation accidentelle de Blake d'être membre Faunus et ancien membre des White Fang, alambics Ruby semble être affligé par l'attitude de Weiss, autant de ce qui provoque aussi la douleur, dans le sens d'être un chef de file et de garder ses amis ensemble. Comme de "Welcome to Beacon", les deux semblent avoir développé une relation meilleure et plus proche, qui a été vu quand après les deux perdu contre Yang, chacun sur différents tours, les deux bras et «cri» ensemble. Ruby rit aussi petite blague Weiss après leur bataille contre Roman dans son Atlesian Paladin. Dans "Round One", après sauve Weiss Ruby d'être attaqué pendant le match, elle appelle Weiss sa "BFF". Alors que Weiss réfute cette étiquette, Ruby détient néanmoins que ce soit vrai. Dans "End of the Beginning" Weiss suit Ruby pour trouver Jaune et Pyrrha montrant une foi totale en elle. Après avoir entendu, de Yang, que Weiss a été emmené par son père, Ruby est visiblement attristé par cela. Après plusieurs mois passés dans "The Next Step", quand Nora Valkyrie mentionne la Schnee Dust Company, elle se sent un peu triste, laissant entendre qu'elle pense encore à Weiss. Dans "Known by its Song", Ruby se retrouve à l'improviste avec Weiss dans Mistral, et ils partagent en larmes un câlin de réunion avec Yang. Dans "Alone Together", les deux partagent une grande inquiétude pour Yang quand elle déclare avec colère qu'elle ne se soucie plus de Blake. Blake Belladonna thumb|258px|Image mentale de Ruby de Blake Blake Belladonna est un compagnon de camarade et son coéquipier de Ruby. Ils ont développé un lien fort comme coéquipiers, bien que leur relation était plus froide pour commencer avec. Dans "The Shining Beacon", malgré un coup de main Ruby, Blake montre l'indifférence à elle comme en témoigne lorsque Ruby tente de faire la conversation avec elle, mais Blake est éloignait déjà. Cette nuit-là, Blake est vu en train de lire un livre à la chandelle, comme Ruby est couché parler avec sa sœur. Après Ruby identifie Blake, Yang tire Ruby vers Blake pour essayer de les amener à parler les uns aux autres. Initialement, ce échoue Blake dit qu'elle voulait être seul à lire son livre, mais les deux trouver un terrain d'entente sur leur amour partagé de livres. Lorsque Ruby est à la recherche de Yang en partenariat avec elle lors de l'initiation, elle songe à se savoir comment Blake serait une bonne alternative, mais elle pourrait trouver difficile d'être sociable avec Blake. En observant une scène de crime récent, Ruby n'a pas tardé à se mettre d'accord avec et défendre la déclaration de Blake sur la façon dont il n'a pas de sens que le White Fang serait voler un magasin de poussière, en disant que cela aurait pu être Roman Torchwick, un criminel, elle avait couru en il y a quelques mois. Après Blake s'impliquait comme étant un Faunus, Ruby a essayé de l'aider, mais n'a pas pu quand elle sortit de la chambre rapidement. Elle implique que Ruby se soucie de tous ses coéquipiers. Selon Ruby, elle et Blake sont déjà amis, comme les deux obtiennent déjà le long, même si elle est encore calme. Ruby note également sur la façon dont les oreilles de chat de Blake sont mignons. Les deux semblent être des conditions bonnes et amicales, comme Ruby elle-même était prêt à aider Blake dans la lutte contre leurs ennemis. Les deux semblent aussi se battre parfaitement bien ensemble, comme on le voit lors de combats au large contre Roman, en utilisant leur vitesse à leur avantage quand il a piloté le Atlesian Paladin-290. Après la bataille de Beacon, Ruby est attristé par le fait que Blake se sont enfuis après la bataille. Bien que Ruby croit que Blake aurait pu avoir une bonne raison pour expliquer pourquoi elle a dû fuir, contrairement à ce que croit Yang. Dans "Downfall", Ruby est surprise quand elle voit à nouveau Blake. Mais comme ils sont en pleine bataille, elle permet à son coéquipier de se retirer et de se battre. Dans "Haven's Fate", Ruby est surprise quand Blake la rejoint et Weiss et demande s'ils vont bien. Après la bataille, Ruby demande à Blake ce qu'elle fait à Haven et la réintègre plus tard dans l'équipe. Team JNPR Jaune Arc Jaune est un garçon camarade et ami de Ruby. Au cours du premier épisode, Jaune est implicite à vomir près de Ruby en raison de la cinétose. Ils formellement fait la connaissance quand Jaune aidé Ruby à partir du sol après qu'elle s'effondre sur elle-même trouver seul. Elle revient plus tard la faveur pour l'aider à se rendre à Beacon Cliff après avoir été assommé par un quasi-accident du javelot Pyrrha, Miló et Akoúo̱, dans la salle de casier de l'académie. À un moment donné, quand Yang suggère que Ruby a fait un ami (Jaune), Ruby affirme que Weiss compte comme un ami négatif et que les deux équilibre les uns les autres. Au cours de sa course pour trouver sa sœur d'abord pendant le test d'initiation, Ruby songe qu'elle ne me dérangerait pas d'être associé avec Jaune parce qu'elle pense qu'il est gentil et drôle, cependant, elle n'a pas confiance dans sa capacité en tant que combattant. thumb|256px|Ruby donne un entrain Jaune-talkSemaines après le début, Ruby et Jaune traînent souvent avec leurs équipes respectives comme l'a montré dans "Jaunedice". Ruby montre préoccupé Jaune qui est victime d'intimidation par Cardin Winchester et aide à Pyrrha arrêter Jaune de tomber le sujet. Après Jaune est victime de chantage par Cardin, il passe moins de temps avec Ruby et elle commente à ce sujet lors de leur réunion à maintenant inhabituelle "Forever Fall". Malgré Jaune insiste qu'il est un échec en tant que personne et leader, Ruby continue sèchement le contredire. Elle se révèle être confiant quand on parle à Jaune, comme son commentaire au sujet de lui être un échec lors de leur première rencontre. Ruby dit qu'il doit être un meilleur leader, sinon son équipe va échouer avec lui, et insiste sur le fait qu'il est dans sa capacité. Ce discours est peut-être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Jaune a décidé de résister à Cardin quand Cardin lui ordonne de nuire à son coéquipier, Pyrrha. Ruby continue son amitié avec leur temps tout au long Jaune au Beacon. Pendant le match de l'équipe JNPR contre l'équipe BRNZ elle joyeusement acclamations sur Jaune. Dans "End of the Beginning", après la chute de la mort de Beacon et Pyrrha, Jaune décide de voyager avec Ruby à Haven pour trouver toutes les pistes sur leurs ennemis, et pour la justice au nom de Pyrrha. Dans "The Next Step", après avoir vaincu Geist, Ruby se moque de Jaune pour avoir porté un sweat-shirt à capuche avec logo de lapin Pumpkin Pete. Elle l'a vu pour la première fois après avoir enlevé une partie de son armure en attendant que le forgeron Faunus apporte son Crocea Mors modifié. Dans "Remembrance", elle taquine Jaune sur le nombre de sœurs qu'il a, en rigolant quand il dit bon nombre de sept. Plus tard, elle a essayé de le réconforter à la suite de la découverte de Shion et d'être témoin d'une autre mort. Elle a également montré de l'inquiétude et de la distance respectueuse quand elle l'a vu s'entraîner à une vidéo de Pyrrha pendant que tout le monde dormait. thumb|252px|Jaune parle à Ruby Les deux restent ensemble lorsque l'équipe RNJR se sépare en "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back". Ensemble, ils portent Qrow sur une civière pour l'aider. Quand rien ne se trouve à Kuroyuri, Ruby s'excuse auprès de Jaune, révélant qu'elle s'est accablée de ce à quoi ils sont tous attachés. Jaune le réconforte et l'encourage, énumérant combien elle a perdu et comment sa détermination à bien agir l'inspire. être avec elle. Dans "Lighting the Fire", Ruby exprime sa confiance que Jaune va comprendre ce qu'est sa Semblance. Quand Jaune attaque Cinder dans "The More the Merrier", Ruby tente de venir à ses côtés avant que Emerald l'intercepte. Voir Jaune et Cinder se faire des frayeurs l'effraie suffisamment pour avoir un flash-back à la vue de la mort de Pyrrha et activer de nouveau ses pouvoirs aux yeux d'argent. Dans l'ensemble, en dehors de Team RWBY, Jaune semble être l'ami le plus proche de Ruby, travaillant ensemble pour devenir plus que ce qu'ils sont. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux chefs d'équipe, ils sont capables de bien coopérer sur le champ de bataille, leurs styles de leadership s'équilibrant les uns les autres. Nora Valkyrie thumb|252px|Nora prête à se battre pour Ruby Bien que peu d'interactions aient été démontrées entre Ruby et Nora, leurs équipes passent beaucoup de temps ensemble pendant leur séjour à Beacon. Après les deux membres de l'équipe RNJR avec Jaune et Lie Ren, ils se rapprochent considérablement. Ils voyagent à Haven ensemble et sont capables d'engager la conversation facilement. Ruby et Nora se sont également bien battus ensemble, Ruby occasionnellement des power-ups de Nora, comme porter Nora en utilisant sa Semblance ou tirer sur son amie avec une décharge d'électricité. Les deux peuvent facilement s'entendre sur des choses; par exemple, ils sont irrités par Jaune insultant Qrow. Pyrrha Nikos thumb|252px|Ruby prêt à défendre Pyrrha Bien que les deux n'ont pas eu beaucoup d'interaction directe, les deux sont souvent vus assis ensemble à la cafétéria avec leurs équipes. Les deux filles partagent la même préoccupation pour Jaune, et ensemble, elles tentent de lui faire accepter le fait qu'il est victime d'intimidation pour pouvoir demander de l'aide. Quand Pyrrha apparaît dans "Round One", Ruby la salue avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, montrant qu'ils ont formé un lien significatif. Dans "PvP", Pyrrha est manipulé en utilisant sa Semblance pour détruire Penny. Cependant, dans "Battle of Beacon", Ruby la protège toujours du Nevermore, et ne la blâme pas pour la mort de Penny. Dans "End of the Beginning", Ruby jure à Nora et Ren qu'elle aidera à retrouver Jaune et Pyrrha. Ruby trouve Pyrrha au sommet de Beacon Tower et est horrifiée de voir Cinder exécuter Pyrrha et désintégrer son corps. En voyant cela, Ruby active la puissance cachée de ses yeux argentés. Après le réveil, Qrow confirme la mort de Pyrrha, et Ruby est visiblement découragée, mais elle reste stoïque. Pour honorer la mort de Pyrrha, elle se rend à Haven avec le reste de l'ancienne équipe de Pyrrha pour découvrir la vérité derrière ceux qui ont attaqué Vale. Dans "Remembrance", il est révélé que Ruby a eu des rêves étranges qui ont très probablement découlé de la nuit où Pyrrha a été tué. Les rêves apparaissaient sombres et vides de cercles d'argent flottant sur les côtés. Malgré l'obscurité, des voix, et parfois des armes qui s'entrechoquent, peuvent être entendues. Le plus commun parmi les voix était Pyrrha disant le nom de Jaune de façon répétitive. Ruby se réveille souvent brusquement pendant ces rêves, mais elle ne révèle pas cela avec le reste de l'équipe RNJR. Ruby découvre plus tard que les rêves se sont probablement manifestés à cause des vidéos de formation à l'audition, faites par Pyrrha, utilisées par Jaune pendant que tout le monde dormait. Ruby regarde cela avec culpabilité et le quitte, en gardant une distance respectueuse. Dans "Necessary Sacrifice", Ruby déclare que Pyrrha était une personne qui a pris la chance d'aider quelqu'un, même si cette chance était petite, et elle est morte dans une bataille qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner. Ruby a pensé à Pyrrha depuis sa mort et continue d'avancer dans sa mémoire. En voyant "The More the Merrier", en voyant Jaune et Cinder sur le point de s'affronter, Ruby se souvient de la mort de Pyrrha et crie pour arrêter le combat, déchaînant ses pouvoirs en réaction. Lie Ren Ruby et Ren n'avaient pas beaucoup d'interaction à l'origine, bien que leurs équipes aient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à Beacon. Quand l'équipe RNJR est formée, ils deviennent plus proches malgré la disposition tranquille de Ren. Les deux voyagent ensemble avec Jaune et Nora à Haven et se montrent très bien, surtout au combat. Ruby semble également s'inquiéter de Ren alors qu'ils sont à Oniyuri. Cependant, dans "Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back", Ruby discute avec Ren de se rendre à Kuroyuri pour trouver des fournitures médicales pour Qrow avant que l'équipe RNJR ne décide de se séparer. Dans "Known by its Song", Ruby est montrée en train de cuisiner aux côtés de Ren et travaille bien ensemble, bien qu'elle se défende quand il critique sa cuisine. Dans "Reste et Résolutions", Ruby note que quand Ren parle ouvertement, il a tendance à devenir plutôt profond et philosophique. Elle se félicite également de sa férocité lors de la bataille avec le Nuckelavee. Team CRDL Cardin Winchester Pas beaucoup d'interaction est passé entre Ruby et Cardin, mais dans le chapitre 1 et 2 du manga, Ruby semble détester Cardin pour intimidation Jaune. Les deux sont alors mis dans un duel l'un contre l'autre modéré par Goodwitch. Au début, Ruby est nerveuse en combattant Cardin, mais elle a assez de force pour le vaincre. Team SSSN Sun Wukong Ruby on voit bien se entendre avec Sun, malgré quelques interactions. Elle se lui un ami considère, comme Sun pense la même chose, montré dans "Painting the Town..." où elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'impliqué dans l'enquête de son équipe, bien qu'il a volontairement respecté, en disant qu'elle devrait toujours faire des amis impliqués. Dans "End of the Beginning", Sun ne veut pas qu'elle poursuive Pyrrha et Jaune par peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Quand elle va quand même, il dit qu'elle devrait revenir et montrer qu'il se soucie clairement d'elle comme d'un ami. Team CFVY Velvet Scarlatina thumb|252px|Réagissant à la photographie de veloursRuby et Velvet semblent être en bons termes, comme dans "Destiny", où ils entament une conversation sur la photographie de Velvet. Ruby dit avec hésitation qu'elle va mieux, indiquant que le sujet a déjà été soulevé entre eux. Velvet essaie aussi de réconforter Ruby sur ce qui est arrivé à Yang après le match contre Mercury. Famille Qrow Branwen Qrow est l'oncle de Ruby et professeur à l'Académie de Signal. Qrow enseigné Ruby comment manier Crescent Rose parmi diverses autres choses. Ruby mentionne le professeur Ozpin qu'elle était «poubelle complète» avant Qrow a commencé sa formation. Dans "Burning the Candle", il est révélé que Ruby et Yang ont été sauvés par Qrow quand ils étaient tous deux enfants. Dans "Il est Brawl dans la famille", Ruby est indiqué pour adorer son oncle, comme elle le salue avec une joie enfantine. Elle semble avoir ramassé quelques traits de personnalité de lui, à savoir son imprudence. Dans "End of the Beginning", Ruby apprend de Qrow sur le patrimoine de ses yeux argentés. Avec Ozpin manquant, son oncle promet de terminer son travail, et les bénévoles Ruby pour l'aider. Qrow accepte, mais il lui dit de récupérer en premier. Taiyang Xiao Long Selon les interactions entre Ruby et Yang, Ruby ne semble pas aimer quand Yang tente de la conférence, déclarant qu'elle "sonne comme papa". En outre, au cours de son interaction avec Penny concernant les pères surprotecteurs, elle dit qu'elle sait comment il se sent avec un visage sympathique, la signature de son degré élevé de surprotection, dont elle ne semble pas vraiment apprécier. Cependant, Ruby cite également son père et mère comme ceux qui l'ont appris à aider les autres. Dans "End of the Beginning", Ruby est surveillé par Taiyang comme elle récupère. Elle laisse plus tard la maison en hiver sans le dire à son père personnellement, laissant seulement une lettre expliquant son départ. Summer Rose thumb|258px|Ruby se rend sur la tombe de l'étéSummer est la mère de Ruby, qui est décédé. Selon Yang, Ruby a été laissé déchirée après la mort de sa mère, mais était probablement trop jeune pour comprendre à l'époque. Ruby se rend apparemment à la tombe de Summer régulièrement, faire dans la "Red" Trailer, "Round One" et "End of the Beginning". Ruby est vu parler à l'été sur les événements de sa vie, son adressage en passant comme si elle était toujours là. Ruby remarque aussi qu'elle lui manque encore. Zwei Ruby est vu aimer clairement son chien, comme en témoigne son saut de joie quand il arrive dans la chambre de dortoir de son équipe. Ruby va même jusqu'à se faufiler Zwei sur sa mission avec son équipe et de leur observation Chasseur Bartholomew Oobleck. Team STRQ Raven Branwen Avant de rencontrer Raven, Ruby se méfiait d'elle, montré quand Qrow émet ses soupçons de Raven ayant la Spring Maiden dans sa tribu. Quand ils se rencontrent enfin dans "The More the Merrier", Ruby tente de raisonner avec Raven, disant que combattre Salem n'est pas sans espoir et demande au bandit de se joindre à eux pour se battre ensemble. Ses efforts sont vains puisque Raven permet à Cinder d'attaquer Ruby, cependant. Faction Cinder Cinder Fall Les deux premiers ont rencontré indirectement lors d'un vol de magasin de poussière, où elle a combattu Ruby à partir d'un dirigeable et défendue elle-même à partir du Croissant-Rose de munitions de Ruby. À l'époque du Festival Vytal, et le début du second semestre à Beacon, les deux se rencontrent à nouveau, pour la première fois face à face. Cinder prétend qu'elle est en visite de Haven, aux côtés d'Emeraude et Mercury. Ruby, ignorant que Cinder était celui d'aider Roman avant, les redirige vers le bâtiment, ils sont censés aller. Cinder ses remerciements en réponse, en disant qu'ils vont voir l'autre autour. Ruby accepte l'amiable. Plus tard, dans "Dance Dance Infiltration,« le combat de deux fois pour un bref moment, Ruby ne reconnaissant pas Cinder en raison de celle-ci portant un masque. Cependant, la rencontre a atteint un arrêt brutal à l'arrivée de James Ironwood, qui a donné Cinder l'occasion de fuir. Cependant, dans "End of the Beginning", Ruby voit enfin Cinder pour ce qu'elle est, et est horrifiée alors qu'elle regarde la tuer Pyrrha. Le bouleversement émotionnel provoque Ruby pour libérer la puissance cachée de ses yeux d'argent, choquant Cinder comme un blanc ses enveloppes de lumière. Lorsque Qrow essaie d'avoir Ruby se rappeler que la nuit, Ruby commence à se rappeler Cinder et est irrité par ce qui était arrivé. Dans "The Next Step", il est révélé que Ruby a sévèrement handicapé Cinder, la privant de son œil gauche et de sa voix. Comme avec l'antagonisme de Cinder envers Ruby, l'antagonisme de Ruby envers Cinder est réciproque et est évident dans "Tipping Point". La cruauté de Cinder terrifie Ruby, qui selon Blake, "l'incarnation de la pureté". Cependant, Ruby est déterminée à ne pas tirer le pouvoir de son chagrin, comme cela était implicite dans sa lettre à Yang, contrairement à Cinder, qui est motivée par la vengeance pour sa défaite et défigurée par les pouvoirs de Ruby. Le meurtre de Pyrrha Nikos par Cinder semble avoir laissé un certain degré de stress post-traumatique à Ruby, comme on l'a vu lors du duel de Cinder avec Jaune à Haven dans "The More the Merrier". La bataille força Ruby à retourner au meurtre de Pyrrha, l'amenant à engager momentanément les pouvoirs de ses yeux argentés en réaction. Emerald Sustrai Ruby estime que Emerald est son ami, et agit amicale vers elle quand ils se rencontrent. Cependant, Emerald est en fait tout simplement manipuler Ruby, et trouve sa gaieté constante aggravante. Les deux se sont rencontrés d'abord dans "Welcome to Beacon", lorsque Ruby accidentellement heurté son pendant la course à la bibliothèque pour récupérer son jeu de société. Emerald aide ce dernier après elle est tombée, dit Ruby à l'esprit où elle va. Ruby redirige ensuite Emerald, Mercury et Cinder à leur bâtiment respectif. thumb|254px|Emerald ne pareille pas l'amitié de Ruby Dans "Extracurricular", Emerald est vu mettre sur un acte convivial autour Ruby, souriant doucement quand elle lui parle, mais renfrogné et en roulant les yeux dès que Ruby regarde au loin. Dans "Breach", après la bataille, Emerald rejoint brièvement Ruby et le reste de son équipe pour célébrer leur victoire. Dans "Round One", Ruby et Emerald saluent aimablement et de partager une conversation agréable, et Ruby elle et son équipe invite même à déjeuner. Cependant, une fois le dos tourné, Emerald exprime son aversion intense pour Ruby et son équipe à Mercury, affirmant qu'elle ne peut pas tenir leur positivité constante. De toute évidence, elle ne tolère que leur présence en raison d'être sur une mission d'enquête pour Cinder. Mais dans "Destiny", Ruby commence à devenir suspect de Emerald et Mercury après avoir appris des "hallucinations" Coco de velours. Ses soupçons sont confirmés quand elle voit Emerald dans le Amity Colisée, où l'on croyait qu'elle était revenue à Haven avec Mercury. Quand ils se rencontrent à nouveau et se battent dans "The More the Merrier", Ruby se demande pourquoi Emerald sert Salem, à qui elle trouve qu'Emerald sert Cinder à l'endettement. Dans "Haven's Fate", Ruby essaye infructueusement de persuader Emerald et ses alliés d'arrêter de se battre car tout le monde est clairement épuisé par la bataille. Mercury Black Bien qu'ils aient pas interagi beaucoup, Ruby était celui qui redirigée Mercury avec Émeraude et Cinder à leur emplacement au sein de Beacon, après avoir affirmé qu'ils étaient perdus. Elle s'est également impressionné par ses capacités de combat, vu dans la lutte de Mercury avec Pyrrha. Dans "Destiny", Ruby voit les vraies couleurs de Mercury après qu'elle devient suspecte de lui et d'émeraude. Elle le rencontre dans la salle d'entretien du stade sous forme de combats, en dépit de l'avoir soi-disant une jambe cassée et aurait revenir à Haven. Dans "Downfall", Ruby frappe Mercury pendant leur bataille, jurant de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour le faire taire. Dans le RWBY: Official Manga Anthology, une collection d'art graphique d'histoires supplémentaires, Ruby est mis à contrecœur sur le sol par Mercury en tant que partenaire pendant la Beacon Dance. Roman Torchwick thumb|254px|Roman menaçant Ruby Bien que les deux interagi seulement cinq fois, Roman avait une aversion claire et l'hostilité à son égard. Les deux premiers ont rencontré quand elle a déjoué un vol de magasin de poussière avant son inscription à Beacon. Ils se sont rencontrés à nouveau en "Black et White". Leur confrontation était court parce qu'il instantanément l'a attaquée, la rendant incapable de combat et a incité Penny pour combattre dans sa défense. Encore une fois, ils se sont rencontrés dans "No Brakes", où il aimait jouer avec elle. Ses tentatives pour échapper à tous échoué jusqu'à l'arrivée de son équipe. Roman a ordonné la White Fang de la tuer, tirer sur elle aussi, ce qui démontre encore son hostilité. Ils se battent pour la dernière fois dans "Heroes and Monsters" sur le dessus d'un dirigeable Atlesian détourné. Leurs différences dans leurs croyances ont été parfaitement clair: alors que Ruby croyait qu'elle et ses alliés arrêtera la faction de Cinder et protéger le monde, Roman a proclamé que Huntsmen comme elle va mourir et les hommes malhonnêtes comme lui survivra. Cependant, il a été dévoré par un Griffon dans une tournure ironique. Faction de Salem Salem Bien que les deux ne se soient pas rencontrés officiellement, Salem est pleinement conscient des pouvoirs de Ruby en tant que guerrier aux yeux d'argent. Elle considère la fille comme une menace pour ses plans, en organisant Tyrian pour capturer Ruby plutôt que la jeune fille de printemps, bien qu'elle ne précise pas pourquoi elle veut la fille en vie. Dans "Punished", Ruby entend de Salem pour la première fois par son oncle Qrow, lorsque Tyrian révèle que "la reine" l'a envoyé chercher. Dans "Necessary Sacrifice", Ruby déclare qu'elle a peur de Salem pour sa volonté de tuer à la fois ses ennemis et ses passants innocents. Dans "Haven's Fate", Ruby est confronté à une énorme illusion de Salem créée par la dépression d'Emerald. Cela laisse Ruby complètement terrifié. Tyrian Callows Salem organise Tyrian pour trouver et capturer Ruby. Tyrian, bien que brièvement abattu qu'il ne soit pas censé la tuer, devient rapidement joyeux et désireux de commencer la chasse. Il a fortement laissé entendre qu'il voulait détruire l'un des yeux de Ruby dans le but de venger le paralysé de Cinder. Tyrian suit Ruby à Oniyuri, où il révèle son intention de la capturer. La bataille se termine lorsque Ruby coupe de Stinger de Tyrian après Qrow est frappé avec elle. Le démembrement invite Tyrian à l'appeler une salope. Autres Ozpin thumb|258px|Ozpin donner des conseils à Ruby Être le directeur de Beacon Académie, Ozpin invité Ruby à assister à son école après leur première rencontre peu après les événements du vol de magasin de poussière. Comme avec Glynda Goodwitch, il est impressionné par l'habileté de Ruby, déclarant qu'il avait "vu qu'un seul autre wielder Scythe de cette compétence ..." Il est vu plus tard en accordant une attention particulière à la performance de Ruby pendant l'initiation. Ozpin est également très intéressé par les yeux d'argent de Ruby. Ruby confie Ozpin quand elle lui dit discrètement le repaire White Fang à la Montagne Glenn dans "Field Trip". Il est également considéré lui donnant des conseils dans "The Badge et The Burden, Pt.2" et "Dance Dance Infiltration". Dans "Round One", Ruby a déclaré que plus elle arrive à le connaître, plus il commence à ressembler à son oncle, Qrow. Quand Ruby se réunit avec Ozpin dans "Unforeseen Complications", elle essaie de l'assurer que toutes les épreuves qu'elle et l'équipe RNJR ont traversées n'étaient pas sa faute, mais en vain. Ozpin entraîne personnellement Ruby dans le combat corps à corps à travers Oscar Pine. Alors que Ruby est capable de mieux Oscar, Ozpin lui-même est plus d'un défi et il la défait tout en expliquant les fautes à son approche par la suite. Dans "True Colors", Ruby demande à Ozpin si Salem a la Relique du Choix stockée chez Beacon maintenant que Cinder est la Fille de l'Automne. Ozpin rassure Ruby que la relique de choix est «un peu plus difficile à trouver» que ceux des autres académies. Ozpin anticipe également sa question de savoir si sa canne est une relique ou non, et Ruby, Ozpin et Qrow partagent un rire quand il répond. Glynda Goodwitch La première apparition de Glynda sauvait Ruby de l'attaque de Roman. Après une courte bataille, Ruby, excité au sujet de son être un chasseresse, lui demande son autographe, mais elle lui donne des conférences au lieu d'elle-même et d'autres mettant en danger. Cependant, elle se révèle être légèrement impressionné par l'habileté et la bravoure de Ruby, aller aussi loin que de vouloir la renvoyer chez elle avec un "tape dans le dos". Cependant, cette démonstration d'affection est de courte durée car immédiatement après, Glynda se poursuit avec, "et une claque sur le poignet", tout en frappant le bureau en face de Ruby avec sa baguette. Penny Polendina thumb|254px|Penny embrasser Ruby après qu'elle l'accepte pour qui elle est Penny est considéré comme un bon ami de Ruby, malgré les deux seuls réunion dans "The Stray". Dans "A Minor Hiccup", sans l'avoir vu l'autre en semaines, Penny agit comme si elle ne sait pas Ruby. Cependant, en raison de la persistance de Ruby, Penny donne plusieurs excuses ou des raisons, mais elle a finalement dit qu'on lui a dit de ne pas parler à Ruby. Peu après Penny sauve Ruby à partir d'un camion venant en sens inverse, Ruby raconte Penny qu'elle peut lui faire confiance et qu'ils sont amis. Penny révèle alors qu'elle est pas une vraie fille, mais elle est une personne synthétique qui ne peut générer de l'Aura. Malgré cela, Ruby elle considère toujours une personne «réelle» et promet de ne pas dire le secret de quelqu'un d'autre Penny. Dans "PvP", Ruby est dévastée par la mort de Penny, pour tomber à ses genoux et sanglotant à la perte de son ami. Dans "Necessary Sacrifice", Ruby déclare que Penny a été tué juste pour faire une déclaration, et qu'elle a pensé à Penny depuis la chute de Beacon. Elle déclare également qu'elle se bat contre Salem parce qu'elle sait que Penny aurait fait la même chose pour elle. Winter Schnee Ruby première rencontre d'hiver dans "It's Brawl in the Family". Winter commentaires que Ruby est "décevante de manière appropriée», mais Ruby ne semblent pas comprendre cette insulte. Winter continue ensuite à remercier sincèrement Ruby pour "prendre un intérêt» dans sa sœur Weiss. Ruby agit plutôt maladroit autour d'Winter dans une tentative d'être poli. Elle tente de faire correspondre son décorum et de la parole raffinée, comme l'utilisation de longs mots et des phrases, et même la révérence. Quand l'Winter arrive dans un combat, Ruby agit d'abord concerné pour Winter, mais une fois qu'elle se rend compte que son adversaire est Qrow, diminue rapidement cela et commence applaudir pour son oncle. Oscar Pine Ruby rencontre Oscar dans "Welcome to Haven", et est perplexe quand il montre ses yeux d'argent. Après avoir découvert qu'il a l'âme d'Ozpin en lui, elle se réchauffe et partage des conversations amicales. Dans "Lighting the Fire", Ruby s'entretient avec Oscar et montre plus tard des encouragements à trouver sa ressemblance. Dans "Necessary Sacrifice", Ruby partage avec Oscar la peur qu'elle a pour Salem et le chagrin qu'elle a enduré après avoir perdu Penny et Pyrrha. Elle le reconnaît également pour sa bravoure et sa persévérance. Références Navigation Catégorie:Pages d'Affiliations